1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tabs that activate shredder safety interlock switches. Specifically, this invention discloses a break-resistant tab which can readily activate a shredder safety interlock switch.
2. Background Information
With increased privacy concerns, shredders have become an integral part in both homes and businesses. Though originally used to destroy paper products, shredders are now used to shred other forms of media that hold information, such as compact discs. In addition, credit cards and other plastic products are commonly shredded.
Conventional shredder housings sit on top of a waste receptacle or base. The housing has a safety interlock switch which is activated when it is placed on the waste receptacle or base. The safety interlock switch is engaged by a safety interlock switch activation appendage or tab located in the base. Activation of the safety interlock switch is necessary to turn on the shredder and only occurs when the shredder housing is placed properly on the base such that the tab in the base engages the safety interlock switch through a narrow slot in the housing. The purpose of the safety interlock switch is to prevent the shredder from being turned on when the shredder housing is not on the receptacle or base. The safety interlock switch thus prevents a user from accessing the shredder blades from underneath while the shredder is on.
Conventional tabs are inflexible and made of a rigid material such as plastic or metal. They are thus prone to break when the shredder housing is not placed precisely on the base. In such cases the tab fails to go through the narrow slot in the housing and engage the safety interlock switch, instead, hitting the housing itself. This impact often results in the tab breaking.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to employ various shredder safety interlock switch tabs which are resistant to breaking.
The preferred embodiments provide this by incorporating a tab with limited flexibility. Such a tab is resistant to breaking as it is capable of giving when pressure is exerted on it. In addition, the limited flexibility facilitates the tab passing through the housing narrow slot and ultimately activating the safety interlock switch.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages and/or limitations. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.